Info Gathering
---- Upper Reach Tavern - :The Upper Reach Tavern is busy, day and night. Shift managers from the lower-level factories and fancy-suited executives mingle on a regular basis. The white-carpeted floor is free of stains - beer or blood - thanks to the indentured servants who are always ready to clean up the mess. :The bar is long, a good twelve feet in length, with a mirror running behind it. The walls are painted a soft sky blue, with chips missing here and there. ---- Plumpaw rolls her own eyes, folding her arms on the bartop. She and MAgellan seem to have just had a loud fight, Sheppard and Vladmir are speaking a little further down, and Pavel has just walked in. Pavel smirks easily Sheppard's way, a hand disappearing into his pocket. Out comes a pomegrenade, which is tossed over to the man. "As agreed. Pavel Pavlovich keeps his promises, da?" He pulls out a seat at the bar, and nods cordially to Vladmir, who along with the vegetable-loving man's seated there. Magellan and Plumpaw are off in another portion of the tavern. "Deyvachka." Sheppard catches the pomegrenade, smirking a bit as he looks it over, before putting it in a pocket, "Aye, so yah do mate," he states to Pavel. Pavel gives Frag Grenade to Sheppard Vladmir takes up her vodka and takes up sip, yep... Mags and Plum are fighting and Mags is storming out. Plumpaw is glaring down at her water, with such intesnity that the water might boil at any second, maybe. "That seals our deal, then?" Pavel inquires of Sheppard. "If Sabrina or I ask for your help, you will help us. Otherwise, you will allow me to handle protecting her, as she is my woman." Vladmir collects her drink and moves towards a booth without a word. "Aye, already agreed ta that mate," Sheppard replies to Pavel, nodding, before he glances at him, "Aye, where is the tit sucker anyways?" Plumpaw heaves a big sigh, propping her head on her hand as Magellan storms out. "Tit... sucker?" Pavel looks quite visibly confused. "Who do you mean?" He glances to Vladmir as she leaves, one blue-green brow rising. "...Is something wrong, deyvachka?" Vladmir glances over at Pavel and shrugs. "Oh, going to work a little Pasha-kun." "Aye, the school girl said she was a kitty that only drinks milk, an' the only place ta get milk around 'ere is ta go around suckin' tits. Tit sucker." Sheppard explains, perfectly logical. Plumpaw drums her fingers on the bartop, looking distracted still. Pavel sighs, rubbing at his temple. "I do not know where Sabrina is," he says mildly. "Da?" "Plum-chan, come join and bring the computer da?" Vladmir waves over at the Demarian. "Aye, gotcha," Sheppard replies to Pavel with a nod, "Jus' wonderin' mate, no 'arm done," he says, patting Pavel on the shoulder. Plumpaw picks her head up, looking around for Vladmir. "Uhm. Okay," she says, reaching down to pick up her bag and her drink. "Could you please refer her to her as 'Bri', not 'tit sucker'," Pavel asks of Sheppard with a slight smirk. "You know. Manners." "She sucks mine Pasha unless you forgot the other night." Vlad chimes in as she smiles over at Plum and scoots over. "Power it up, we are going to have some fun da?" Sheppard twists his lip at that, "Well, she's either a school girl or a tit sucker, which'd make yah a pedophile or...hell, I dunno what else, 'cause yew ain't got tits...so take yer pick mate," Plumpaw nods, fishing her computer out once more and setting it down on the table top. Pavel snorts at Vladmir, but doesn't seem irritated- indeed, his smirk widens. "Ohh, I remember." Glancing back to Sheppard, he says, "Or she is Bri, a woman. Which would make me Pavel, her man, da?" "Da good Pasha-kun." Vladmir smiles sweetly over at the other Ungstiri. Plumpaw gets a small nod and the woman starts to stretch out. "Lets see what I can dig up da? You get to watch, might learn something." "Yer clever mate, yah know that?" Sheppard replies, wagging a finger at Pavel, "But I ain't gonna let it slip past me, she's at least a school girl, not a woman." Plumpaw nods, still somewhat mute as she watches. "Of course I am clever," Pavel replies with a sniff. "I am a great genius, after all! But she is eighteen. That is a woman." "Aye, yew be clever mate, why I like yah, wont argue wich yah on 'at one," Sheppard replies to Pavel, "An' naw, yah can try an' 'ide it all yah like, she's still a school girl. Don't be ashamed 'oh it mate, least yer gettin' some, aye?" he states, before turning towards the doorway, "Got some jobs ta finish tonight." he states simply as he heads out. Vladmir smiles, then her body goes limp, her eyes shutting quickly. Misha the bear eared girl pops onto the screen and waves with a bright happy smile. "Hi Hi!" The avatar picks up some pompoms and starts to cheer as the word MISHA shoots up behind her in the form of fireworks. Plumpaw eyes her computer speculatively. "Ah..." She says, just a little bit disturbed by Misha. "Oh...kay." Pavel snorts at Sheppard, shaking his head slowly. "...I am not ashamed of my Bri," he calls after the man, leaning back and telling the bartender, "Some vodka, da?" "'S a good thing, mate!" Sheppard replies, and then he's gone. "Da! I'm Misha! Anya over there's virtual self!" Misha points out of the screen towards the seemingly asleep Vladmir. The bear eared girl taps her lip for a moment before a light bulb blinks on over her head. "I got it!" Her clothing poofs into that magician's get up and she extends a wand and twirls it about. A cloud of smoke and a Demarian shadow appears and waves. The bear eared girl screams. "KIWWAAAA! SHADOW PLUM-CHAN! WTF!" And goes to tackle hug it. Plumpaw winces sympathetically as her impromptu avatar gets tackleglomped. "Ooh. that looks like it hurt." A hint of a smile tugs at her lips, and she leans forward to watch more closely. Misha's head is surrounded by little red hearts a she snuggles and smooches the Shadow Demarian. After a few moments she untagles herself from it and a nail gun appears in her hands. "Okay! Shadown Plum-chan! You stick close or I use this!" She giggles then the world fluxs and turns white, then... its the two of them surrounded by the flowing letters and numbers that make up pure data. Plumpaw nods, setting her fingers on her keyboard. "All right, then." Plum says with a slight chuckle. "I'll try to keep up." Vladmir takes the Shadow Demarian's paw in her hand. A broom poof and she daintly sits down on it, crossing her legs before it takes flight and carves a path through the data. "This, is the Matrix's general data flow, nothing really interesting here." She says doing her best tour guide voice. "Erm, all right." Plum says, taking mental notes as she watches. Her fingers are still ready, provided she actually needs to do something. The broom zooms through the air till it lands in front of.. a wall, a very big wall. The bear eared girl hops off and pulls a large lens from out of the air and starts to examine it, while smoking a pipe, her clothing turning into a Sherlock Homles get up. "This! Is a firewall, and I'm scanning it okay?" A small portion of the wall shimmers under Misha's inspection, an action that Plum would be able to see from the computer screen. "All right," Plum says, shifting her shadow-self around to peer up at it. "Judging by the name, I'm surprised it doesn't look more....fiery." Plum says dryly. Vladmir blinks over at Real Plum and shrugs. The wall catches fire easily then Misha beams! "Okay!" She turns back around and stares at the bit that shimmered. A closer glance, then her kimono is torn off showing a ninja outfit under it. That small bit flashes a little differently in the fire, but still it's in the same spot. Plumpaw flat out chuckles, and follows the Misha avatar deftly. Misha taps a finger on her lip as her ears flicker back and forth. After a moment ninja stars are thrown at the spot. The fire flickers in a wider area now although the rest of the wall seems uneffected by this attack. Plumpaw raises her eyebrow. She mumbles something to herself in Demarese, seems to be takingmore mental notes. The tip of her long tail twitches rthymically. Misha smiles brightly and nods. "Okay, I was doing what we call a DOS attack to weaken the system. Flooding it with crap data till it nearly overloads." She pulls a katana out and tries to cut a path through the weakened spot. The katana cuts a path through the firewall easily enough leaving a gap just wide enough for Misha to pass through. Plumpaw nods appreciatively and shifts her avatar around to follow Misha more closely, still eyeing the gap. Misha slips into the gap with a cheerful smile. The bear eared girl half turns and waves ta ta. "I'll pass the loot okay?" Plumpaw continues to observe the 'fire'wall with a small nod, waiting. After a few moments there is a ding from the computer and button shows up on the taskbar showing that there have been five files transfered to the computer. Misha peeps her head out and smiles. The avatar dances onto the screen and points at the button. Plumpaw quirks an eyebrow and, with a glance at Pavel, clicks the indicated button. "Hey, -I- have no idea what is going on," Pavel says with a shrug, watching over his vodka. Onto the screen comes a white background in the center of which is a picture of a man with short slightly spikey brown hair. He's wearing glasses which show a little glare, but it can be made out that he has brown eyes. His face is somewhat longish in shape and he has a scrutinizing look on his face. He looks to be of a medium build in a button up white shirt. Under the picture is the name Jeremy Shaw, along with the typical information including date of birth. Under a general information section it's noted that he's a graduate of the university of Enaj, with a major in chemistry. There's no criminal record listed to date, but as a side note at the bottom it says 'possible memeber of the S.S.C.' The one button on the taskbar splits into five at this point, with the first one selected and the other four showing as being unselected. Misha glides along back into the gap in the firewall. Plumpaw continues to wait, observing the picture of the man carefully. "Hey, what is in the other windows?" Pavel gestures at the four other buttons. "Go on. Look!" Misha pops up on the screen and yawns, a teddy Demarian in her arms that looks suspisiously like Redmane. "Da.. do as the good little Pasha says.. he isn't completely stupid." Her eye lashes are batted over towards the male Ungstiri and little red hearts start to waff off her. Plumpaw raises an eyeridge at the little Misha, trying to stifle a snicker. It dones't work very well, she just sounds like she's choking on something. Regardless, Plum does as she's told and clicks the next file. "You are not very cute when you are bitchy," Pavel tells Anya with a smirk, leaning forward to study the screen. The little Misha starts to ball her little digital eyes out at Pavel's words. "Meanie!" She stomps her feet and goes to huddle in the corner of the screen, a little black cloud hangs over her head. The next file is a similar format, the picture of another youngish looking man with blond hair...the color possibly a dye job. He has deep brown almost black eyes, and he too wears a button up shirt, this one of a light blue color. His face is a slightly rounder, but still oblong shape, than the one of the gentleman in the previous file. The name here is Peter Johnson listed as a student of the University of Sivad also, notably also majoring in chemistry. His residence is listed as a dorm on the university campus, and at the bottom is also noted possible member of the S.S.C. Plumpaw tilts her head, clicking for the next file after a moment of study. "What is this S.S.C.?" She states more than asks, but her tone is curious. "I do not know," Pavel murmurs with a slow shake of his head. "They are supposedly drug dealers, but it is not familiar to me... Oh, hush," he absently tells Misha. "You were mean first, deyvachka." The next file pops up with the same format this one with a picture of a beefy looking guy with a crew cut and a scar along his chin that starts not quite at the corner of his lip and goes in a diagnal direction downward toward the opposite jawline. He has a squarish looking face and deep blue eyes. Under his picture is the name James Allen, aka. "Madman" He's listed as a freelance Merc for hire. There's a link on his page listed under criminal record. This is all the info on this page though. Vladmir cries harder and shakes her head. "Pasha-kun..." She moops then rises to her feet, the black cloud rains on her as she trudges away, blinks away. Plumpaw eyes the little Misha as she slinks away, clicking for the next file yet again. She scratches her chin speculatively. Pavel sighs a little at the image on the screen slinking away. He and Plum are intently watching a laptop screen as Vladmir sits before it, unmoving. "One of their mercenaries, no doubt... bah, women..." The little sad Misha repears on the screen with a big loot bag over her shoulder. "I know lots more, but somebody has to say sowy." She pouts as she sets the bag down, a few sniffles and she kicks a nearby S as if it was a cloot of dirt. The next file pops up on the screen with what looks to be a criminal record. The name James Allen is at the top of the file and under that a long list of offenses most of them in early adulthood, and offenses such as strong arm robbery, larson, vehicle jacking...etc...It seems he's either gotten better at this as he's gotten older or gotten wiser and stopped. Either way there are no offenses at all listed for the last ten years. Plumpaw shakes her head slowly, chuckling at Pavel. "She's got one on you, there." Plum says absentmindedly as she reads the data off the list. Pavel rolls his eyes to the ceiling. With blatant insincerity, he remarks, "I am sorry. Can we get the rest of the data. ...Please." The little Misha just pouts at Pavel. She cluthes her chest and sighs heavly. A moment later a new file winks up. An address, a bitfile map of the building and the fact that SSC stands for Solan Smuggling Circle. "They don't think outside of the box da?" She sniffles. Plumpaw shakes her head. "Let's hope they're as box-like about everything else. It'll make everything a lot easier," she says with a wry smile, clicking the next file. "Stupid enemies are the best," Pavel agrees. "...You have done well in finding all of this, Anya. The map will be very, very useful. It may save someone's life." The little digital bear eared girl perks up and a rainbow shoots up in the back ground. "Da, we hackers are the best best!" She jumps up and down on the screen, back to peppy and cheerful. "Can see about killing them all if you want too!" The fifth file pops up with pictures of two men both similar in look, infact twin like. The only difference is that one has a small scar just to the side of his right eye. Both have dark brown hair, dark eyes, are listed as being citizens of Ungstir and both as associates of James Allen. The names listed are Boris and Fedor Beketov, but not much else seems to be known. Plumpaw clucks her tongue thoughtfully. "An unknown element..." she trails, another mental note being made as she hovers her cursor over the new files. "Killing them all? From here?" Pavel asks of Misha on the screen, sounding faintly skeptical. "Hm. So we are up to three mercenaries..." The little Misha grins over at Pavel and shrugs. "I can do a lot of things." A moment later all the lights in the Tavern cut out and all the holoscreens flare up. Its a Misha in a wedding gown rolling around on the floor with a microphone. The hologram is belting out "Like a virgin" Though a strong Ungstiri accent and a general lack of talent make short work of the song. Plumpaw stares blankly at Misha's screen, mouth agape. "Kta!" She exclaims incoherently. "Anything indeed!" Plum sounds a little bit bewildered, and she clicks the next file link quickly. Pavel blinks, and... stares. He can't help but cringe at the singing, and then mumble to himself in Mierz, "Could she possibly remember what it -feels- like to be a virgin?" All the music cuts and the lights go back up. The Misha avatar just stares blankly at Pavel. The newest file shows a small amount of information on the Solan Smuggling Circle, including that they have been around less than a year. It's apparent from the text they prefer to use the acronym rather than the full name, and there are locations listed on Earth, Mars, and a few other places, most with at least two or more locations. Tomin Kora is the only one with only one location, and the bitfile shows a poorly draw map of what looks like the building they're set up in. It might be discerned that there is a front area with the door from the street and a small area, then an opening leading to an area with weapons lockers and such, then the lab area itself with crudely drawn sketches of the equipment, and toward the back what might be a sleeping/eating area and indeed a backdoor leading into an alley behind the open market area. Plumpaw blinks a few times, trying to get back in to work mode and not having very much success with it. "Um." She says, peering at the map. "That'll be very useful indeed." "What," Pavel remarks uneasily to Vladmir, "It is not an -insult-..." Shifting his weight uncomfortably in his chair, he glances to the map. "...aha, just as I supposed, a back door..." Misha just stares and stares. "Nyet an insult?" It says flatly before looking down. The avatar blinks out of existance. Plumpaw shakes her head woefully, poking the next file with her cursor. "Who -wants- to be a virgin," Pavel snorts, eyeing the screen. "Hmm, too bad conventional explosives are such a bad idea...!" There is not reply from the avatar where ever it is. Plum finds that's the last of the files on the screen, the first file popping up again when she tries to move to the next file. "Hurm," Plum grunts, sitting back and scratching her chin. "We have a pair of mad chemists, a mercenary and two possibles, and a map. That's a lot to work with," she notes, smiling at her computer screen. ...Still no Misha. "Thanks," Plum says anyway. "Ah..." Pavel sighs, looking slightly awkward. "Anya, I did not mean it like that..." Vladmir finally since the start of all this shifts. Her eyes blink open slowly and she rubs her forehead. "Da, you're welcome.. when you get a jack I can show you a little better." She murmurs absently, Pavel gets a slightly hurt glance and a shrug. To see the conclusion of this log, go to To Market, To Market category: OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Category:Gray Syndicate Logs